Scary Movies and Junk
by Phantom4747
Summary: Soul and Maka watch a bunch of scary movies. Fluff!


_A/N: Me again! Hey, I'm gonna be doing a whole bunch of stories and I'll be re-doing most of my other stories so be prepared, I really hope you like all of them! I'll try my best not to disappoint :) Reviews are appreciated. Well, enjoy~ -Phantom4747_

* * *

Soul told her a scary story not to mention rented those horrific movies, so hey, yeah, she is a fucking badass meister, sure, she battles monsters but hey, when your roommate turns off the lights, watches two scary movies with you and tells you a scary story, you get scared. No matter how badass you are.

So yes, she is scared. No, she will not crawl to Soul's bed and beg for him to let her sleep with him, she has too much dignity for that. And fuck! She is Maka Mother fucking Albarn! She can handle a stupid story and movie, yeah, she may be scared but nothing to stop top meister Maka Fucking Albarn. Top of her class and top meister, Maka Albarn.

So that's why she is curling under the covers and telling herself nobody is in the corner watching her. She shut her eyes tight, trying to think about nice things like...Books, missions, libraries, demons, zombies, kishin's-Wait? She groaned, turning to her side, trying her best to be comfy and placing the pillow above her head so she could not see. Your not scared when you can't see...They could catch you by surprise, though.

She groaned again, you know when your in bed, the lights are off, and your all by yourself. Why is it that you think of the worst thing that could possible happen to you?

She covered the blankets over her as if it were a shield, and chewing on her bottom lip anytime she thought of something scary. The door creaked open and she yelped, throwing the blankets off the bed and throwing a pillow at the image. She couldn't see the figure that stood at the door and she used it as her advantage.

She grabbed her blanket, throwing it on the intruder, she pushed the intruder to the ground, jumping on top of the person and the what she thought man grunted. "Soul!" She screeched, she hit the person on the what she hoped was head, her heart raced. Why didn't he answer? Why didn't he awaken? Her heart stopped and she got up, not caring if the intruder recovered and tried killing her again.

She ran to Soul's room only to see a bed. To be précis an empty bed. Her knees gave in and she fell to the floor with a loud thud. "S-Soul?" Her voice cracked and before she could even blink she was tackled to the ground. She screamed, trying to kick him from behind and he did the worst thing you could ever do to a person...tickle them.

Right on the side of her stomach where only one person knew was her worst weakness. The person stopped after she laughed for a few minutes and strapped her to the ground. "If I release you will you tackle me to the ground and hit me with your pillow?" He growled but his grip loosened allowing Maka to face him "Soul?"

She smiled when she turned, he had a crooked grin and laughed softly "Movie got to you, huh?" She smiled evilly, air feeling gloomy all of a sudden and she raised a fist punching him right in the head. "Don't scare me like that! Every again! Hear me?!" She grabbed his ear to make sure he did, hitting him on the head and he growled "And to think I wanted to make sure you were okay! Excuse me for being worried-" His voice and rage stopped as he saw her bit her lip, he wasn't sure from worry or anger.

He sighed, sitting on the bed and she followed next to him, sitting next to him. He smirked. "Wanna sleep here tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she snorted, elbowing his side playfully "What? Did you think I was scared?" He grinned, sliding in the covers "I know you were scared."

She glared halfheartedly and he patted the spot next to him, motioning for her to lay down beside him. She had forgotten the last time they did this, they were both twelve, back from the hospital from Crona's attack, her younger self said "This is just because I'm making sure your alright" But really it was just an excuse for her to be near him. But this time it was different, no longer grown teens.

Soul wrapped his arms around her, pushing her deeper into his bare chest and she smiled, both feeling each other's warmth and trying their hardest to ignore the tiny butterflies in their stomach's. They stayed quiet for awhile, Maka listened to his heart beat and Soul tucked her head underneath his chin, smelling the beautiful aroma of her hair. Strawberries. Because of her strawberry conditioner.

"Soul," Her voice was quiet and it almost sounded timid "Were you scared too?" He laughed, smirking into her strawberry hair and finally spoke "...Maybe." That was the cool Soul Eater Evans for ya. He might act all cool but really he was a needy and cute little dumb ass. She giggled softly and he gave a half hearted snort. "You seemed pretty distraught when you didn't see me in the room?"

Her laughing stopped and she stayed silent for awhile, and after a few quiet seconds she said; "Of course, I was. Who else would piss off my dad like you do?" she teased and he laughed "Imagine if your dad saw us like this" she giggled "Goodnight" he sighed in content, "Night"

They stayed like that for awhile, stealing each other's warmth, Soul's hands around her pushing her into his chest, Maka playing with his white hair and her cold icicle toes stealing the warmth of his calves. She looked up at him, eyes closed and his lips slowly parted. She brushed her lips against his, pulling back and his eyes shot open. He looked at her, meeting her gaze and she smiled warmly putting her head back on his chest, his heart racing but he kissed her forehead, they both laughed, smothering one another in kisses.

Soon falling asleep, both feeling content, not remembering what scary story or movie it was.

* * *

_A/N: So, I think it wasn't that bad, right? I don't know but I had fun doing this, I'm going to do a whole lot of stories and I'm planning on doing a fan fic for Thanksgiving maybe Spirit and Soul's parents meet each other? I don't know my first choice would be..._

_1. Parent's meet each other_

_2. Brother moments with Maka._

_Well, tell me what you think, which one do you like better and stuff, I don't know. Well, hope you liked and reviews are appreciated! -Phantom4747_


End file.
